Bloodstain
by Dreamer From Above
Summary: In an alternative universe, Ciel Phantomhive is being hunted by the vampire named Sebastian Michaelis. Ten years ago when Ciel was ten he killed his parents, but now he's come back and he kidnapped Lizzie. What will Ciel do to save his love?
1. Chapter 1

_A thousand nights of bloodshed,_

_And into the night off thee goes _

_To clench thee's thirst._

_A thousand nights of bloodshed,_

_A thousand nights of bloodstains_

_That painted the walls._

_It was the bloodstains of humans that are hunted,_

_By the one called Father Vampire._

_Oh Father Vampire,_

_Have mercy upon ye's soul,_

_For his soul is pure,_

_But his mind has been tinted. _

_Father Vampire goes into the night,_

_And bloodstains are found on the walls._

Chapter One: Blood Written on the Walls

It was late at night and Ciel heard a lot of bustling from down the stairs. The ten year old boy hopped out from his bed, excited because he thought his father has returned home. For the last month he was away for business and he promised to his young wife and child that he would return home within a months' time.

Ciel tiptoed out of his room and went to the staircase railing. The only light there was in the castle was the lit candles that lined the walls.

He squint his eyes, trying to get his eyes to adjust in the dark. No where he couldn't find his mother or his father, but something was off. It was quiet; a little too quiet for his comfort.

His gut feeling was telling him to move away, go hide somewhere else, but he wanted to see his father.

He slowly walked down the stairs. The only sounds that were heard were the squeaks of the floorboards. His heart was pounding so loudly that he could feel his eardrums thump with the beat of his heart.

Fear consumed his entire being.

At the bottom of the stairs, he peaked around the railing and there on the floor was a pool of blood. His entire body was telling him to turn around and go back, but he ignored the feeling. He forced his feet forward to the pool of blood. Nothing was there, and he thought it could be water.

Ciel bent over a touched the spot.

It was blood after all.

The blood felt warm on his fingertips and he stared at his fingers in fear.

"Mother?" He looked around, his body starting to shake a bit.

He looked forward and he noticed the blood stretched further down the hall. He followed the trail of blood, and it led him to his father's study room.

The door was cracked open and a candlelight was burning bright in the room.

Ciel pushed the door open enough for his small body to slide past it.

"Father?" His voice had a slight quiver to it.

The red chair was facing the window and someone was sitting in. All the fear that was in him washed away because he thought it was his father.

"Father!" He ran over to him. "I missed-" he stopped short.

Ciel's eyes were wide with fear. Sitting on the chair in front of him with a lifeless expression was his father. His eyes were empty, and his mouth was open slant. Ciel covered his mouth, trying so hard not to scream, but a gurgling cry passed his lips.

The voice of his mother came to his ears.

"Ciel! Don't be afraid my child!"

He turned around, hoping to see his mother, but she wasn't there either.

In her place was a tall man that wore all black. His eyes were blood red; his skin was the color of snow. Not a wrinkle was in his face. He would've looked normal to Ciel, but his mouth was open and in his mouth were two sharp, pointy teeth.

Fangs.

Ciel could smell the blood off of the vampire that stood in front of him. His clothes were soaked with blood, and covered on his face was droplets of it. Ciel couldn't help but stand there frozen in his fear.

The vampire and the little boy stood from each other, staring at one another. Neither of them moved an inch from where they stood, but Ciel was shaking like a leaf.

"Ciel!" Another familiar voice yelled, but this time it came from behind Sebastian.

The vampire lunged and his vision clouded.

Everything was red behind his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Father Vampire

Ten years have passed since the notorious event with the vampire. If it wasn't for Madam Red being there that night Ciel was sure he would have lost his life. She didn't tell him the exact details on what happened, but she promised him not to worry about it anymore.

"Darling! You look absolutely stunning!" Grell Sutcliff, one of Madam Red's more serious relationships-if you call afternoon tea with an occasional sex at night serious.

"Thank you, Grell!" Angelina covered her mouth with a gloved hand and she laughed. She was showing off her new red cape that went with her outfit that she called her "broomstick dealer" uniform. She wore a button up white blouse with a short, tight leather black skirt. The shoes she chosen to wear were red stilettos. During the night she sold modified brooms to other witches and warlocks. And after her night job, she starts a new day as a doctor to mythical creatures.

"I thought there was something missing. A lot of spice and pop!" She snapped her fingers. "And then… I came up with creating a cape! What's a witch without her cape?" She laughed again.

"But Auntie Red! What about your hat?" Lizzie asked, a smile beaming on her face.

Lizzie being older then Ciel by a little, she was already a full-grown woman. She was a very tall and slender woman, but over the past two years Ciel finally has passed her in height. Not only was she tall, she had an hour glass figure that most women would be jealous of. To make women even more jealous, her natural beauty would surpass a goddess's. When she goes to a gathering of some sort like any rich folk she would put on a little bit of make-up.

"Oh, Lizzie, my hat still hasn't come in." She huffs. "How long does it take for a simple hat to be mailed in!"

"Oh, will you stop your whining already?" Ciel set his cup of tea back on its saucer. "We have better things to discuss other than fashion." He laced his fingers together and set his hands on the mahogany desk.

"Oh, Ciel, will you stop being so mean to me?" Angelina pouts.

"Yes! Stop being so mean! It's been such a long time since I've seen Auntie Red!" Lizzie stated.

Ciel opened his blue eyes and looked to his fiancé and then to Angelina. "Aren't we gathered here to discuss about the outbreak of mysterious deaths that has happened in London?" He asked, giving a serious look to Angelina.

With a reluctant sigh, Angelina took a seat near Ciel's desk. "Grell dear, will you pour me some tea?" She asked him.

"Oh, yes my love!" Grell scurried over to the teapot and then he filled her teacup. He handed her the cup of tea on a small saucer.

Angelina took the cup and sip at it.

Ciel continued to stare at her sternly.

Angelina placed the teacup back on the saucer.

"The death count has gone up to twelve humans within the last month. Within the last year, the death toile has risen to fifty." She went on. "And what makes each of these cases so interesting, all of them have a bite mark on their necks." She explains.

Ciel closed his eyes, and lace his fingers together. "Angelina, didn't you say that vampires are extinct?" He asked her, turning the back of his chair to face everyone in the room. He looked out the window, remembering the night he saw the bite marks on his father's neck. He also remembered the vampire, but he was told that the vampire was killed. "Didn't you tell me that the vampire who killed my parents is dead?" The question was direct to Angelina. She told him some years ago that a rumor spread saying a vampire name Sebastian Michaelis was killed.

Angelina looked toward his direction. He swiveled back around his chair to face her.

"That is so, Ciel," she said, her index finger delicately tracing the rim of the teacup. She took another sip of her tea, finishing it. "Here, Grell." She hands the red head the empty teacup on its saucer.

Grell took the teacup and he looked to Ciel. "Vampires are hard to kill. Is there a chance that he is still alive?"

Angelina's eyes glints. "Perhaps since I never seen the body myself, but if he is still alive then he is doing a very fine job with hiding himself." She stated.

"I don't think this is the work of the one name Sebastian. I think it's another." Ciel closed his eyes.

"Then who else could it be? There are no other reports of vampires." Lizzie said, looking at Ciel.

"Whoever said there was only one, Lizzie?" Ciel asked her.

Everyone looked at Ciel with a questioning look.

"Think about it. Vampires can turn others into vampires themselves, can't they?" He asked.

"That isn't necessarily true, Ciel." Grell chimed in. "Vampires are werewolves mortal enemies, but the only vampire that can turn a human into a vampire is the father of vampires. But it is said that first vampire died centuries ago. I don't know much about vampires since they're mysterious creatures. For centuries we tried to undercover the secrets of vampires." He continued.

"Whatever it is, it is our job to close this case." Ciel said, looking up at everyone.

Everyone nod and they discuss on their plan.

Miles away, Sebastian was sitting alone in his mansion that was deep in the woods. He was swishing blood in his wine glass. Ronald walked in the dark room; the only light source was the fire in the fireplace. All the windows in the mansion had thick, red curtains covering them to keep the sun from leaking in.

"What is the report, Ronald?" Sebastian asked him.

The incubus's long, pointy black tail swished around. "Ciel doesn't know that you are alive, but I think Angelina Durless suspects that you are."

Sebastian smirked a bit. "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." He sipped at his glass and used a handkerchief that was in his breast pocket to wipe away the blood.

Ronald smirked. "The sun is setting. Is there anything I need to prepare for tonight?" He asked.

Sebastian looked at him with his blood red eyes. "Actually, yes. Get a horse ready. Tonight, I shall feast." He touched his throat. "I am very thirsty tonight. And I can't let Alois and his spider Claude take all the credit for the deaths of humans." He stated.

Ronald clapped his hands together. "Perfect!" He twisted around excitedly. He looked to the other direction. "Maylene, Finnian, Baldroy, come here!" He shouted down the dark hall.

The three servants ran down the hall. "We're here!" Maylene shouted before standing in attention with the other two with their hands on their foreheads.

"Servants of Sebastian Michaelis reporting for duty, sir!" They chanted together.

"Go get a room prepared. By the end of tonight, we'll be holding a special guest." Sebastian said, standing up and facing the fireplace. He ran his hand over an empty shelf over it.

"Yes sir!" The servants said.

"Is there anything else?" Maylene asked.

Sebastian shook his head, turning his head to them, squinting his eyes at them. He tilted his head to the side and a slow smile crossed his face. "No. You are dismissed." He said.

The servants bowed and left.

"You are dismissed as well, Ronald." He said.

Ronald bowed before leaving as well.

Sebastian stared at the fire, thinking back to ten years ago. He scratched his throat and licked his lips. "For years my thirst for Ciel Phantomhive's blood has never been quenched. No other human's blood has been as sweet as a Phantomhive's." He chuckled. "How sweet will Ciel's blood taste? I just cannot wait." He licked his lips in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Thirst

Everyone was dismissed by Ciel after their discussion. Grell and Angelina went upstairs to do only god knows what, and Lizzie left to go see Paula, who was patiently waiting for her down the stairs. She was drinking her own tea and staring at the blazing fire in its place. For some reason she looked off.

Lizzie walked up behind her and smiled brightly. "Paula!" She shouted, making the older woman jump a bit.

"Madam! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She stated, giving Lizzie a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She frowned. "I didn't mean to scare you…" She tears up.

"Oh, Madam, it's okay." Paula touched her head. Much hasn't changed between the two women. Over the years they actually grew quite close to each other—like sisters. Paula was very protective of Lizzie and she didn't want to see her hurt.

"You sure?" She looks up at her with her big eyes.

"I'm sure." She gives her a reassuring smile.

Ciel walked in the room. "You're still here?" He walked over to Lizzie.

Lizzie looked up at him and she smiled. She was always so happy to see him no matter what time of the day it was.

"We're just leaving, actually, Ciel darling." She replied to him.

Ciel looked outside, seeing it was almost dark.

"No, it might be best to stay here tonight." Ciel walked to the window.

"Why? We're used to leaving at dark." Paula said to him, and Ciel gave her a warning look. Paula pressed her lips together and looked down, keeping her mouth shut.

"If you ladies haven't noticed, tonight is a full moon." He said, looking off into the dying sunset. "All mythical creatures become a little… anxious during a full moon." Ciel rubbed the ring that was passed down to him on his right hand middle finger. He turns to them, the gleaming sun hitting his back. "I'll send Grell to prepare a room for you two ladies."

Lizzie was smiling at him. Ciel was always looking after for her. When they were children themselves it was him she had to protect. After his parents died he was very lonely and depressed. His cold façade might tell others that he can stand well on his own two feet, but Lizzie knew better than that. Ciel was nothing but a big, fluffy kitten inside ready to be played with, and if she was lucky she might get to play with that side of him every once in awhile.

Ciel left the room and Lizzie looked at Paula. The two women were almost the same height, but Lizzie beat her by two inches.

"Is there any chance we brought some clothes with us?" Lizzie asked her.

Paula thought to herself and a smile crossed her face. "Actually, I did pack some clothes just if in case!" She stated.

"Will you please go get them?" She asked her politely, and Paula nodded her head.

"Yes my lady!" She went off to go outside to grab their bags that she packed.

Lizzie smiled at her direction, but it slowly went away. She went to stand in front of the window. It was dusk now, and she could see lightning bugs outside the window. She remembered when her and Ciel were young they would run around outside and catch lightning bugs. It was a fun time of their lives.

She saw something move in the woods. She squinted her eyes a bit to get them to see better in the dark. A pair of green eyes looked back at her, and her eyes widen. Something was out there with Paula.

Lizzie ran out of the main hall, her heart thumping loudly. She flung open the two doors and looked for Paula at her carriage.

"Paula!" She called, but she didn't get a response. She ran outside in the front lawn, and called for her, but she never shouted back.

From behind her, she felt a presence appear, hot breath breathing down on her neck. Lizzie stood frozen for a moment, but she turned to look to see who or what it was.

Standing in front of her was Ronald the Incubus. She knew of him, but never met him before. Women would always talk about an incubus who would go in their dreams and actually have sex with them. There was one report that one lady got pregnant after this dream, but she had a miscarriage.

"Hello there, pretty lady." His tailed flicked and she saw it from the corner of her eye. The tip of his tail rubbed against her cheek gently. Lizzie didn't say a word. "Not going to say hello back? How rude." He smirked. His tail wrapped around her waist, making her gasp.

"Where's Paula!" She shouted, pushing her hands against his chest. His tail gripped tighter around her.

"Don't worry about her. She's not hurt. She's just…" He gives her a tempting smirk, showing his straight teeth. "Taking a short nap, but she'll be awake soon." He said.

They heard a howl and out of the second story window was red coated werewolf. It stood in front of them, breathing heavily and its mouth a gap.

"Lizzie…" It said with a deep, gargling noise. Lizzie knew it was Grell in his werewolf form.

"Lizzie!" Out ran Angelina and then Ciel. Angelina saw Ronald and she stared at him.

"You!" She pointed a finger at him. "You coward!"

"You know him?" Ciel asked her.

She looks at him and nodded. "We dated for a short time, but he left me for another tramp!"

Ciel rubbed his forehead. "Typical…" He said.

Ronald tilted his head back and grinned at them. "Long time no see, Angelina, and I would love to chit chat with you over some tea, but as you can see," he pointed at Lizzie, "I have business to take care of."

Grell growled, charging toward him.

Ronald kept his feet planted to the ground, looking back at the werewolf.

"Grell! Don't! He has Lizzie!" Ciel shouted.

Grell was just about to slash at Ronald, but stopped. He saw Lizzie shaking against Ronald, his tail wrapped around her tightly. Grell sneered at her and he backed away from them.

"Good boy!" Ronald said, and he went to look at Ciel with a smirk. "Ciel Phantomhive, I come with a message for you." He stated.

Ciel looked at Ronald, his face all scrunched up from his own anger. "And what is that?" His words dripped with venom. He was pissed.

"Do you remember the vampire that killed your parents?" Ronald asked.

Ciel gripped his hands, memories of his past haunting his mind.

"What of it?"

"He's still alive."

Ciel's eyes widen and his hands gripped tighter.

Black wings grew on Ronald's back, and it stretched out. The man wrapped an arm around Lizzie and he started to hover barely over the ground.

"If you want your precious fiancé to stay alive, then come to the mansion in the woods. It is twenty miles to the southeast from here. You have three days to get there or," Ronald looked to Lizzie and smirked. He licked her cheek very slowly in front of Ciel. "She'll become mine."

Ciel was glaring daggers at him, his feet planted hard to the ground. He wanted to so badly challenge him with Grell, but he was holding Lizzie. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

Ronald saw how angry and hurt he was.

Mission accomplished.

"I'll see you later." Ronald said as his wings started to flap harder and he went up higher into the sky.

"Lizzie!" Ciel shouted, running out into the middle of the lawn.

"Ciel!" She cried, holding her hand out to him as tears ran down her cheeks. "Ciel!" She kept shouting, and soon no one could hear her anymore. Not even Grell with his supersensitive hearing.

Ciel's eyes fogged and he fell to his knees. "Lizzie…"

Every person he has loved has been taken away from him by that vampire. The moment Ciel get to see that damned vampire he will….

"Ciel…" Angelina touched his shoulder lightly.

"No! Don't coddle me!" He stood to his feet and sneered at everyone. "Don't even talk to me right now." He snapped.

Angelina pulled her hand back, frowning. "We'll save her." She continued.

Ciel turned his back to everyone.

"No… I'll save her." He said.

"You can't go out there alone! You'll…" Ciel cut off Angelina.

"I don't care." He shook his head and he looked at them. "Lizzie is at that monsters home! I can't sit back and just do nothing! He wants me-not you, Madam Red." His tone was stern and serious. He wanted no one to get hurt because of him.

"Ciel!" She went to say something, but she heard a noise from behind them.

"We can help," said an unfamiliar voice.

Ciel looked to the source of the voice and he saw two men. One man was about around his age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, about his height maybe, but he had a playful smirk dancing across his face.

There was another man that stood next to him. He was older than the other and twice as tall as he was. He had dark hair and gold eyes. Ciel knew these weren't your typical humans.

"Who are you?" He asked, squinting his eyes at them.

The young man smiled at him. "I'm Alois Trancy, and this one here is Claude Faustus."

Claude actually bowed. "Hello." He said his face a blank.

Ciel looked between the two men. "And what can you do to help?" He asked.

Alois tilted his head. "Easy. I can show you where Sebastian lives." He stated.

Ciel chewed his gum in his mouth. He was quite aggravated. "And how do you know of Sebastian?"

"Simple. We're vampires ourselves." Alois replied.

"I see." Ciel closed his eyes and Angelina touched his shoulder.

"I don't think we should trust them." She whispered in his ear.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder. "I know what I am doing." He stated.

"What do you want in return?" Ciel asked them.

Alois smirked. "You catch on quick!" He laughed. He went up to Ciel and whispered in his ear. "I want your blood."

Ciel snarled. "Typical." He grunted.

Alois pulled back. "It's a good trade, right?" He smirked. "You can save your fiancé and I can have a taste of your blood." He ran a finger down Ciel's neck, feeling him tense up. "Not only will you save your fiancé, we'll get her out of there safely."

Ciel actually thought about his offer and came to a decision. "No deal. I'll get her out of there myself." He stated.

Alois looked surprised and laughed. "If you say so!" He looked at him with wild eyes. "You haven't seen the bloodstains on the walls yet." He jumped back and stood next to Claude. "Ciel Phantomhive, if you change your mind, just call for me and I'll be there." He said.

"Right. And then you'll suck my blood afterwards, right?" He actually smirked a bit.

"You're so smart." He chuckled. "Until then, bye for now." The two vampires whirled around and turned into bats. They flew off into the night sky.

Ciel's smirk went away and he turned to his castle again.

"What are you going to do?" Angelina asked. She was curious to know.

"I'm not sure. But for now, let's get some rest. Vampires are more venerable during the day." He stated.

"Right." Angelina nodded her head before going inside.

Grell found Paula passed out by a bush and he carried her to a room.

Ciel was staring out the window, thinking to himself how to save Lizzie. He knew he couldn't do it alone, and he knew what Sebastian wanted. Finally, the day he gets his revenge finally comes.

"A thousand nights of bloodshed

I see behind my eyes.

A thousand nights of bloodstains

I see on my walls."

He gently touches the wall, closing his eyes.

"A thousand nights I dream,

And in fear I await,

For his return,

To suck my blood…"

Ciel closed the curtains and everything was dark in his room. He crawled into his bed and stared up at his ceiling.

Sleep never came to him that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Til' Dawn

"Did you get her?" Sebastian asked Ronald. He was lounging on a red lounge chair near the fire. He wore his usual attire: white button up shirt, black vest, black pants, and black stockings. His tie was unraveled and his shoes were removed. His eyes had a distant look in them, as if he was in deep in thought.

"Of course." Ronald crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good." The fire crackled, and Ronald looked at it. The light of the fire loomed on Sebastian's face. "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in her appointed room."

Sebastian nodded.

"When I brought her here she was quite the feisty one, but I got her to go to sleep." He went to go on, but Sebastian held his hand up.

"I didn't ask for details."

He grumbles. "Sorry."

Sebastian looks at him with a cold stare, but a slow smile crossed his lips. "Good work, Ronald. You can rest for the night." He said.

Ronald bowed and left the room.

Sebastian rested into the lounge.

"Ring round the rosy,

Pocket full of posy,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall down."

Ciel and Lizzie fell on the ground and stared up at the sky laughing. Vincent and Rachel were sitting at a table that was set up in the back yard. The maid of the time poured them each a cup of tea, and the married couple talked to each other about Ciel. They were very proud of their son.

Just in a tree on the outskirts of their yard was Sebastian. He watched the family with hungry eyes. The wife and husband's scent smelled delectable, but Ciel's scent… Oh… It just made him even more famished.

It was late night when Vincent came home from his business trip. When Vincent came home, Sebastian was in the middle of feeding off of Rachel's blood in their bedroom.

Her pale body lay lifeless on the bed. Her eyes were closed, as if she was in a deep slumber. Vincent entered the room thinking his wife was asleep. To his dismay, he saw a man looming over her, doing the unthinkable to her. He did what was natural to him.

Vincent used the cane he walked with to strike the man behind his neck, hoping to make him unconscious. Instead, the man pulled back and he saw he wasn't a man at all. He was a vampire.

Sebastian's eyes were glowing in the dark, and he felt like his mind was being probed. He dropped his cane, not sure what to do.

"What do you want?"

The scent of blood was thick in the air. It permeated the entire room. His stomach churned from the revolting smell.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and gives him a slow smile. "You know what I want." His voice sounded like chimes: soft and steady as the words vibrated through the room.

Vincent turned to run out of the room, and Sebastian smirked.

He loved playing cat and mouse.

Vincent actually ran down the stairs. In a closet he had a few guns to use for protection. When he came home he put up his hand held gun away in a closet.

Before Vincent could even get to the closet, Sebastian stood in front of him.

"Look into my eyes." He said to him.

Vincent didn't, but Sebastian's eyes started to glow red again. "Look at me." He grabbed him forcefully by the chin and made him look into his eyes. "Now listen to my every word."

Vincent's eyes grew distant, and his body went limp.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep." Sebastian continued.

Vincent closed his eyes, and he went fast asleep.

Sebastian smirked triumphantly. With pleasure, Sebastian's fangs ran over his neck delicately. He could feel Vincent's steady pulse against his fangs, and it felt amazing to sink his teeth into his neck. The feeling of his pulse hum against his teeth was exhilarating to him.

He heard a grunt come from Vincent. Slowly, Sebastian sucked Vincent's blood. Feeling his prey's life leave their body and enter his always gave him high, but Vincent was different from any human's blood he ever had; from Rachel's. Vincent's blood had a sweeter taste to it. It tasted like honey straight from the hive. It was nothing like he ever had.

Sebastian drained Vincent's blood to nothing. And for the first time probably in centuries Sebastian felt full. He was satisfied.

Vincent's body dropped to the floor lifelessly.

Up the stairs, Sebastian could hear Ciel scurry over his room.

He smirked.

Time for desert.

He dragged Vincent's body across the floor on purpose to his study. He set him in his chair and turned him to face the window. All there was left was to wait up in the shadows for his next prey to enter.

Too bad his prey narrowly escaped.

Angelina was staying that night with her sister. When she saw Sebastian she followed her instinct. She used her wand to make a bright light with it, like a flashlight, except it was brighter then the sun.

Sebastian yelled in pain and quickly left.

Alois and Claude entered the room uninvited. They marched together over to Sebastian and stood in front of him. His eyes were closed and he held another wine glass, but it was empty.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"We might have him." Claude pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"Oh?" Sebastian opened his eyes slightly and he smiled ever so slightly. He was very pleased to hear some more good news. "Please tell me more." He sits up on the lounge chair, but he rested against it.

"We told him if he wants Lizzie back to summon us and we'll retrieve her." Alois said, but Sebastian looked at him. He was hiding something from him, but Alois stood there with a smug smile on his face and his eyes smirking at him.

"I see." Sebastian stood up and he walked over to Alois.

The closer Sebastian got to him, the more tense he was. He had a bad feeling. Sebastian ran a finger over his neck, and Alois knew what he wanted. He tilted his head to the side and Sebastian sank his fangs into his neck.

Alois's blood had a bitter taste to it. It tasted like rock and dirt in his mouth, but it reflected on his dead soul.

Sebastian saw the confrontation Alois and Claude had with Ciel. He wasn't happy with the deal Alois made with Ciel at all. In fact, it made him angry.

He pulled away from Alois, his eyes sneering at him. "You are not going to touch my prey…" He whispered in his ear. "If you do, I will kill you and make sure you won't come back."

Alois stood there bewildered, but he was shaken up. He stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. "Y-Yes sir…" He fell to his knees and hung his head down low. "Please forgive me, Father Vampire."

Sebastian scorned at him, but looked up at Claude. He stood there with a blank look.

"I want you to keep an eye out on Ciel. Morning should be here soon and I know he'll be coming to retrieve his fiancé."

"Yes, Father Vampire." He bowed to him before dragging Alois by the collar to another room.

Sebastian opened the curtains to look outside. The full moon was high in the sky, shining down on him. "Soon Ciel, I'll be able to taste your blood after all these years." He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips. Sebastian smirked, his eyes glowing. "I am so very hungry after all." He chuckled lightly.

Morning soon came and a new day has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Story

The break of dawn was coming, and Ciel stood next to his window, looking out. All the birds outside were tweeting, and the morning dew shined very lightly. Behind the trees, Ciel could see the sun starting to rise.

Today, the sun seemed different-brighter than normal. And it occurred to Ciel. How do vampires feel when they see their last sunset before they are changed? To forever be in the dark and to never see the sun again? He wondered what it would feel like to never feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, to never go out with Lizzie in the daylight ever again. It made him question a lot with vampires.

The sun's rays were bright, and for a moment Ciel had to cover his eyes.

Today was the day that Ciel was going to face Sebastian for the first time in ten years. Any human would be scared, but he had Lizzie. He was more angry than scared. He feared for Lizzie's life with Sebastian.

In the distance, Ciel heard a howl. He looked over to see gleaming red fur.

Grell was home.

"Grell! You're finally back!" Angelina hugged her lover tightly, and Grell returned it.

"I found the mansion!" He announced.

"That's great!" Angelina beamed a smile at him.

Ciel entered the room fully dressed and cleaned.

Angelina noticed and she turned her smile to him. "Have you heard the news? Grell found where Sebastian lives."

Ciel gives her a look. "Yes, but is Lizzie here?"

"I wasn't able to catch her." Grell said with a frown. "His mansion is heavily guarded with other vampires. I can smell their vile stench." His nose wrinkles from the memory of it.

"How many are there?" Ciel asks, twisting his ring a bit. It took all of his might to keep calm and collective. He didn't want to pull a tantrum now.

"At least six."

"Great."

A sigh escaped Ciel's lips. He was worried for Lizzie's well being.

Angelina rested her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back, Ciel…" She said to him with a calm voice.

Ciel turned his head to look at her, but he didn't respond to her. Angelina could see how worried he was and she felt so bad for him.

"Oh Ciel…" She went to touch his head, but he moved away from her. He walked across the room.

"Be ready in three hours. We're leaving to save her." Ciel said before leaving the room.

Angelina stood there with a sad look in her eyes and she started to tear up.

"Angelina, we'll get her back." Grell stood behind her and he ran his hands over her arms. "Don't worry about it, love…" He gently kissed the back of her head.

Angelina turned to him and she cried in his chest. "I just hope that she is safe!" She squeezed his shirt tightly.

Grell comforted her gently, staring up at the ceiling.

Flying over the castle was Ronald. He heard their plans to take off in a few hours. He had a smug smirk on his face. "Great. Sebastian will be very pleased with the news." He flew back to the mansion that was deep in the woods. All the windows were heavily covered with curtains that were closed before the break of dawn.

Ronald entered the main room of the mansion, and like always Sebastian lounged on his couch. Another empty wine glass sat on the end table, waiting to be picked up and taken away to the kitchen.

"Back already." Sebastian chuckled softly. "That was much quicker than I thought it would take, Ronald." He said.

Ronald stuff his hands in his pockets. "Of course. You know I am the best, Sebastian." He smirked at him.

Mey-Rin entered the room, bowing to Sebastian before taking the empty wine glass from the table and leaving the room silently.

"I know this very well, Ronald. But enough. Tell me what you found out." He demanded, leaning more into the lounge.

"They'll be leaving within the next three hours. Their hound sniffed us out." He said.

Sebastian smirked. "Perfect." He stood up and walked across the room. "My thirst can finally be quenched."

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Ronald asked him.

"Actually… There is…" He turns to him. "Bring me Lizzie." He said to him. "I would like to properly introduce myself to her."

"Yes sir." Ronald bowed before leaving.

A few minutes later, Ronald was bringing in a screaming and kicking Lizzie.

"No! Let me go!" She yelled.

Ronald had Lizzie over his shoulder, her wrists tied together so she couldn't hit him. He sets her down to stand on the floor and he stood behind her. She stood there, staring at Sebastian. She tried to look brave, but her eyes told the truth. She was scared out of her mind, not sure what to say or do.

"Ciel will come! Just you watch! He's going to come and he's going beat you up to a bloody pulp!" She shouted at him, but Sebastian held his hand up.

"Yes, I know he'll come. That was the point of Ronald kidnapping you." He chuckled softly.

Lizzie tear up, looking down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

"Ok! That's enough, Sebastian." Ciel snapped at his butler. He didn't like to hear Sebastian talk about Lizzie crying.

"Oh master, did I hit a nerve?" He laughs softly.

"I asked you to tell me a story, not about Lizzie crying to me." He huffs, setting his tea on the end table.

Sebastian picked up the tea cup and put it back on the tray. "I'm sorry to upset you, master. It's almost time for Halloween after all, and I thought you might've wanted to hear a frightful story."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Go do whatever you do, Sebastian. Lizzie will be here soon for the costume party."

Sebastian picked up the tray with the tea set on it. "I am still surprised she convinced you to even have a costume party." He looked at him with his squinted eyes. "Oh, young love. What humans do to receive love."

"Who said anything about love?" Ciel huffed, feeling flustered. He stood up. "And I thought you to leave?"

The demon butler chuckled softly. "Yes, my Lord." He bowed to him before leaving the room.

Later that night, Lizzie came over dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. She was excited for the party and she made the final preparations for the party. Ciel was walked down the stairs when she saw him dressed as pirate. A smile grew widely on her face and she ran over to him.

"Ciel!" She leaped into his chest.

"Elizabeth! I thought I told you no running in the manor?" He gave her a stern look.

"Oh, Ciel! Don't be so formal with me! Call me Lizzie." She giggled at him. "Oh! You look so adorable dressed as a pirate!" She smiled at him.

Ciel actually blushes and he looked to the side. "Well, what are you doing just standing around?" He looked to her with a slight smile. "This is a party. We should be having fun." He held his hand out. "Lizzie, may I have this dance?" He asked her.

Lizzie beamed a smile at him. "I would love to." She placed her hand in his and they danced the night away together.

Sebastian stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes glowing. He had a smile on his face as he watched his prey dance away. Soon, the day will come for Sebastian to consume Ciel's soul, and when that day comes, like the vampire in his story, he will be satisfied.

_A thousand nights of bloodshed,_

_And into the night off thee goes_

_To clench thee's thirst._

_A thousand nights of bloodshed,_

_A thousand nights of bloodstains_

_That painted the walls._

_It was the bloodstains of humans that are hunted,_

_By the one called Father Vampire._

_Oh Father Vampire,_

_Have mercy upon ye's soul,_

_For his soul is pure,_

_But his mind has been tinted._

_Father Vampire goes into the night,_

_And bloodstains are found on the walls._

_The night is long,_

_And the demon within the vampire,_

_Will eventually come out,_

_And eat upon the flesh of humans._

_Oh Father Vampire,_

_Were you once really human?_

_Or were you born as demon_

_To torment upon each human's soul?_

**Happy Halloween**


End file.
